Events in a Day
by depression17
Summary: Santa Clause Lucy is a not so average girl, but even unaverage people make mistakes and wish to be liked. So what if Lucy brought something for show and tell, and some how broke her promise to her Uncle Scott
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Santa Clause trilogy and never will, even Bernard. The credit goes to Disney. This is purely for fun.

Summery- Lucy is a not so average girl, but even unaverage people make mistakes and wish to be liked. So what if Lucy brought something for show and tell, and some how broke her promise to her Uncle Scott.

Note- This is a work in progress, and further chapters won't be posted until the story is complete (at the moment, 3.5 chapters left) or if there is a high demand (which I doubt).

Time frame- Right after The Santa Clause 2

Thank you Anna, my proof reader, for your time and energy.

* * *

Twas' the night before school, which was the last day of Winter's Break, and someone was moaning, disturbing a mouse.

"Dad!" A small red headed girl yelled out from her room.

A man walked through the hall and stopping at the ajar door. He popped his head inside and his eyes widened in surprise. The room looked as if a hurricane had swept through. The closet's contents were spewed onto the floor and toys from the toy chest were thrown around the room. Her desk and her bookshelf were not even spared. Amidst all it, the girl was looking underneath her bed.

"Lucy Miller! What are you doing?" the man asked Lucy, as she slid out from underneath her bed and looked up at her father.

"I'm looking for something for show and tell tomorrow, and I don't know what to bring," Lucy explained, with a sigh, as she sat on the floor. "Do you know what I can bring?" Neil opened the door and walked into her room. He then cleared a spot on the floor from toys, and sat on the floor beside her.

"Why don't you bring one of your teddy bears?" he asked.

"I took one to school the day before vacation."

"How about one of your ponies?"

"That was in November, Dad!" Lucy whined.

"What's the matter with bringing a different pony or teddy?"

"Mrs. Engle wants us to show something different each month that shows things that are about ourselves. So we know each other better," Lucy explained. "I thought you knew that."

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that, Lucy," Neil said. "Why don't we clean your room and we can talk about what you can bring for tomorrow?" He glanced at his watch and said to her, "It's almost your bedtime, so we should hurry." They stood up and started putting away the tossed toys and items back to their places. They cleaned up on opposite sides of the room for a while until Neil disrupted the silence.

"Hey Lucy, how about if you bring your seahorse doll?" Neil asked with excitement, as he picked up the long and skinny doll from the floor and showed Lucy. "Charlie won this for you at the summer festival. This would be a great show and tell."

"It's too big. How can I carry it to the bus without tripping?" Lucy pondered.

"I can take you to school tomorrow," Neil offered as he put it on a chair.

"But I promised my friend I'd sit with her on the bus. I think I'll take it to show and tell another time," Lucy said as she put her books back onto the shelf.

"How about one of your Christmas presents?" Neil asked, putting crayons and makers back into a box and onto the higher shelves of the desk. "Maybe your stuffed reindeer you named Comet that you got from Santa?" he thought aloud, as he took her clothes from the floor and hung them in the closet. The room was starting to look cleaner, little by little.

"Maybe," Lucy said quietly, until she looked up with what she was doing with a look of realization on her face. Neil noticed this and said, "So Comet is a good idea! I should have known that!"

"No, that's not it, but something better for show and tell than anything that anyone can show for show and tell!" Lucy said with much vigor, and all in one breath.

"And what's that?"

"A snow globe! Charlie's snow globe that he has in his room! No one has any like his!"

"I don't think that would be the best for show and tell," Neil said with a hint of anxiety.

"Why not?"she said with a frown. Lucy was confused, as she did not understand the value, meaning, and use of the snow globe. Neil sat on her bed and she sat across from him.

"Well, you see Lucy," Neil tried to explain to the six year old in simple terms, "Charlie received that snow globe from his father . . . "

"You mean Uncle Scott?"

"Yes, Uncle Scott, when he became Santa Claus and it helped him to be able to be with Scott whenever he wanted. It's a very special gift." Neil was beginning to be at loss for words on how to describe it's importance, at least not as well as Charlie. As Charlie was her age when he received it for Christmas, and can go back to the memory to explain it to his sister. "I don't think he would like it very much if it were to break," he added, thinking of the consequences of doing so.

"Okay. I guess I'll bring Comet for tomorrow," Lucy said with sadness, looking down into the sheets.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but you also have to remember that the snow globe isn't you, but Charlie. Your teacher wanted something that was important to you, and describes you, too. Comet would be the best since it can show how you enjoy Christmas, and it's your favorite toy right now," Neil offered in comfort. He looked at his watch, and it read 9:30. "Wow, how the time flies, you should have gone to bed a half an hour ago. It's time to go to bed, Lucy."

Lucy then went under the covers and laid down, as she felt tired from searching for a show and tell item. Her mom opened the door and came in to give her a goodnight kiss and bid her sweet dreams. Neil stayed behind and told Lucy, "If you're afraid you'll be laughed at, try to ignore them. They'll forget soon enough if they do laugh. Remember, I love you and you can tell me, or your mom, anything." He gave her a goodnight kiss, and turned off the light on his way out the door.

As Lucy laid there, she thought of what may happen in school tomorrow and began thinking of plans.

* * *

Please feel free to tell me if something doesn't add up, make sense, or if Lucy is very out of character. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to anyone who enjoys this story. The only time I get into the Christmas spirit is in early October or late January. I also don't have a beta reader at the moment, and it may take a while to pick at pieces, but my writing has improved a bit since a year ago. So after the third chapter is written, the story may have a different flow to it, punctuation and grammer wise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Santa Clause trilogy and never will, even Bernard. The credit goes to Disney. This is purely for fun.

Time frame- Right after The Santa Clause 2

* * *

The next morning, Lucy had formed plans, but as the night passed and dawn came, she became more uncertain if any of them were possible, most of them would have her be laughed at, or be punished. Eventually, she decided to go with one of her later plans, which could get her into trouble with her family if she wasn't careful. Establishing the plan, she woke early in the morning, wondering if she could find something else to take instead that wouldn't involve pain. Her dad told her not to take the snow globe, and she would not be able to ask Charlie. She knew they would not understand why she needed it so much. 

She got out of bed as she usually did, but with dread because school was that day, and what she could do for show and tell that morning. She got dressed, after asking her mom to get what she wanted out of the closet, as she was too short to reach, and went down for breakfast. It was uneventful, as it was during the school week. Charlie had left fifteen minutes before Lucy woke. It left her with her parents, and cold, mushy cereal.

She began to get Comet and her backpack ready and put on her jacket, scarf and gloves. She only had ten minutes to decide. She then began to fight with her conscience, as she put Comet in her bag, if she should or should not abandon her plan.

As every second passed, she fought with herself more and more about if it was a good idea to take the snow globe. What would happen if Charlie were to notice, and it not as his bed side if he went into his room? What if she did not bring it, and she was stuck not showing the best show and tell item ever in her class and get laughed at Comet? Lucy thought of this as she sat with her school stuff. Looking from Comet and to the stairs, she began wondering if she should run up the stairs, saying she forgot something and fetch the snow globe and quickly hide it in her backpack before her parents could see. It was now or never . . .

"Lucy, are you almost ready?" her mom yelled out from the kitchen, as she got the kitchen tidied up. It was when Lucy decided. . . .

"Almost, I forgot something! I'll be right back!" Lucy yelled as she ran up the stairs, with her backpack. Better safe than sorry, she thought.

"Hurry, or you'll be late!" her mother yelled from the kitchen to her.

When Lucy was at the top of the stairs, she went to Charlie's room quickly and quietly. She opened his door and found the snow globe where it usually is. She kneeled and opened her backpack and put the old and magical object inside. She got up, zipped up her backpack and left Charlie's room, with her heart pounding all the way.

As she hurried down the stairs, she found how heavy the snow globe was and hoped it would not be obvious that there was something more than Comet in her backpack. At the bottom of the stairs, her mom was at the door.

"Got everything know?" she asked, as she opened the front door, showing a scene of a sunny morning, with a blanket of snow, which was beginning to melt due to the sun.

"Yeah mom! I'll see ya' after school!" Lucy said quickly to her mother, and rushed out the door.

The door closed behind Lucy and she began to sigh in relief that she had not been caught, yet. She would have to wait and see what will happen after school, until she could say she was free.

She then heard the sound of a bus approaching and she ran to her bus stop at the end of the corner. She struggled not to fall on the ice, which formed through the night on the sidewalks from the previous day of melting. She was two yards from the corner, when she skidded on the ice and ran into a fifth grader and fell onto the ground on her back.

"Watch it would ya'!" the fifth grader said to her with a glare.

"Sorry!" Lucy said with worry, and it was not for the fifth grader. The arrival of the bus to the bus stop seemed too long for Lucy, who wanted to desperately see if there was any damage. The bus stopped at the corner and the fifth grader went on, and she soon after. She sat in a seat at the middle of the bus and tugged on the zipper of the bag and looked in. The snow globe was in the same condition as it was in Charlie's room, the state of perfection.

She sighed in relief as the bus started to move. She was relieved that she was not caught and the snow globe was not damaged. She stared at the scenes outside of the window. She soon went into a trance. It was deep enough, that she did not notice the bus stopped at three more stops and a blonde haired girl sat next to her. That was until the blonde haired girl spoke . . .

"Hi Lucy."

Lucy jumped up in her seat, a bit from surprise, and swung her head to the girl, who was her friend, Alicia.

"Oh, hi Alicia," Lucy said breathlessly, and tried to take calming breaths. When Alicia saw this, she looked at Lucy closely, and with a little confusion in why her friend reacted as she did.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, you just surprised me," Lucy replied, who then gave on last deep breath.

" 'Kay then, so are you ready for show and tell today?" Alicia asked with excitement.

"Yeah." Lucy began to feel uncomfortable that she stole from Charlie, what she should do with it and what she should do for show and tell now.

" I have the coolest thing for it!"

"Yeah," Lucy became more uncomfortable, knowing she would have something better than herself and feeling guilty for her actions.

"But you'll find out during show and tell. So how was Christmas!"

"I lost a tooth the day before Christmas!" Lucy said, happy to change the subject.

"Wow! You're so lucky! Did you see the Tooth Fairy?!"

They conversed about how their Christmas's were, what they got, the best part of their break, funny moments . . . basically, it was what six year olds would talk about. Lucy was soon forgetting what was to come. Until the bus slowed and approached the school.

* * *

Please review, it can make my day.

I'm open to criticsim that can help with my writing. If I get enough complaints, I'll take off this chapter and edit it until it's decent for reading.


End file.
